


My Dawn: Uchihacest Minific Compilation

by Crystallinee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drug Use, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, ItaSasu - Freeform, M/M, Romance, SasuIta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallinee/pseuds/Crystallinee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short drabbles in less than 1000 words. Mixed themes, fluff, angst. ItaSasu, SasuIta, also other pairings. Mature themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ItaSasu: Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a collection of minifics - drabbles where each part is just a one-shot with less than 1000 words based on a prompt. Each chapter is stand-alone. It was originally done as a drabble request on my tumblr. Mostly ItaSasu and SasuIta, but there will be Sasuke and other characters later on. Reviews are very much appreciated.

 

**ItaSasu - things you said too quietly.**

Sasuke woke up to the sound of birds and light hitting his face, and as he opened his eyes he realized someone had pulled the curtains apart. The spot next to him in the bed was empty, and as he rose to grab his clothes, he noticed that someone had emptied Itachi's drawers.

He poked his head out in the hallway. "Nii-san?"

The sound of the tea kettle whistling and light scrambling brought him to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" It wasn't unusual to see Itachi in his ANBU uniform; since their parents' death he had been taking on more missions than before. But the missing clothes… it could only mean one thing.

"Good morning, Sasuke." Everything seemed like usual; Itachi's hair was still damp from a bath, tied in its usual loose ponytail, his katana and weapon pouches lying on a side table.

"I have to fulfill an important mission; I got the news early this morning. I will be back in a few days." He smiled. "Don't worry, it will be quick."

Sasuke looked suspiciously at him. "A-rank again?"

"Yes." Itachi started pouring tea to them both.

"Can I come?" Sasuke tensed up as he spilled the question, impatient. He was soon thirteen years old, not a child anymore. When Itachi was in his age, he had already completed B-ranked missions. But Sasuke had to sit around with his teammates and do absolutely boring and ridiculous stuff, such as capturing wild animals or guarding old men.

"No. You're not experienced enough, Otouto." Itachi's voice was matter-of-fact, final. It aggravated Sasuke.

"You always say that! When's my turn to prove what I can do? Stop treating me like a child! I am stronger than you think!"

Itachi put his cup down on the table in a slow motion. Sasuke stared dumbfounded at him and felt his annoyance grow. "Listen to me!"

The air was knocked out of his lungs a second later, he found his back pressed into the rough wooden surface of the wall panel, and he was stuck in a vice hold between his brother and the wall. He felt his eyes widen in shock as he gazed upon the red, flaring eyes of his brother.

"What the -"

"Foolish little brother…" Itachi's hand suddenly grabbed his wrist; his thumb rubbing soothing circles over the back of his hand. Sasuke tried to move his arm but found it locked in his brother's grip. The elder's voice was very low, smooth and dangerous.

"You don't realize how… breakable you are. How easy it would be for someone to snap your bones with a flick of their hand."

Sasuke felt his heart race. Nii-san was his only safety in this world. His Nii-san would never, ever harm him. The fear and confusion must have been visible on his face, because Itachi leaned closer and nuzzled his neck.

"You are too soft and fragile. It would be so easy for someone to hurt you." His voice grew even quieter, almost inaudible. "Do you think I could live with that, Otouto?"

Sasuke froze as his brother's words started to sink in. His face burned with embarrassment and anger. Itachi thought he was weak.

The elder's bangs hit his face as he gently pressed closer. Sasuke felt himself get aroused at the closeness between their bodies, but remained still.

Itachi's voice continued, smooth and low. "Your eyes are so wide and trusting, open for any genjutsu… it would only take a glance." Sasuke felt the warmth in his groin intensify as his heart beat painfully fast. "How could you possibly defend yourself?"

He closed his eyes as Itachi's lips touched his neck, slowly moving upwards to the side of his face, his earlobe, his temple. "If you want to be able to come with me on missions… if you want me to let you go away on anything else than C-ranked missions… you must get stronger, Sasuke. You must know how to defend yourself."

He whispered something else then, but the younger couldn't possibly comprehend it as Itachi's lips touched his own, connecting them in a deep kiss. He moaned and found the pressure on his body suddenly lessen.

Sasuke stared confusedly at the tea cup on the table in front of him. Itachi's Sharingan slowly faded and his face was smooth, expressionless. "I'll leave now." His next words were too quiet; Sasuke wished he would have raised his voice for once.

"Take care, Otouto."

 


	2. SasuIta: Mine

  **SasuIta - things you said when you were drunk.**

Sasuke knew he wasn't sober, but the jealousy shouldn't have burned as intense as it did when he spotted his brother's tall figure in the crowd. Itachi was surrounded by obtrusive males and fawning females, drawn like a moth to a flame. This would have been a normal occurrence; nothing out of the ordinary, but a couple of shots had changed that.

Naruto followed his gaze, naturally; the blond was always aware of what Sasuke was doing. "Hey, Sasuke –"

"Don't interfere," he hissed and made his way through the crowd, still with a glass in his hand. The loud pumping music only increased his annoyance, but he was almost grateful for the amount of hot bodies pressed together – he wasn't sure he was able to stand straight. A slight nausea had settled in the back of his throat – probably a result of him and his best friend binge drinking earlier.

A pink head caught his attention as Sasuke approached his brother. The small woman was standing on her tiptoes leaning towards Itachi, a stupid smile plastered all over her face. He couldn't believe his eyes when the pink head suddenly fell face first into his brother's chest.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke shoved the last stranger out of the way and stared at his brother. He frowned at the overly sweet scent that surrounded them; it made the uncomfortable sensation in the back of his throat increase.

"She passed out," Itachi remarked indifferently and moved his arms to move the girl from his body, but Sasuke roughly yanked her away. "Get gone," he told the surrounding girls.

"Easy now, Otouto. She was just asking for the way to the restroom."

"Yeah, I'm sure she did. Which way to the Uchiha kitchen, you mean." Sasuke glared at him. He was intensely aware of how absolutely gorgeous Itachi looked tonight – every night – but tonight was special. Through his somewhat blurred vision, Itachi's long hair seemed even sexier than usual flowing over his shoulders, and his pale face was so tempting, illuminated by red and blue neon lights. Sasuke felt his jeans grow tighter at the sight. _Fuck._

Itachi caught the glimpse in his eyes and touched his face, unaware of what a profound effect he had on the younger. "Not now, Sasuke." His hot breath sent a jolt right to the younger male's groin and Sasuke bit back a hiss.

"To the restroom," he growled and tugged on his older brother's shirt. Itachi held open the door for him and helped him over the door frame so he wouldn't stumble over his feet. The sudden breeze of cold air hit his sweaty face and Sasuke groaned. He spun around and pressed Itachi up against the wall.

The elder's hands moved temptingly over his back and down to his waistline. "You've been drinking too much," Itachi reprimanded gently. "I'm glad you're not here by yourself."

Sasuke pressed their lips aggressively together and ground their hips against each other. Itachi moaned quietly in his mouth. "We are not alone, Sasuke."

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind them wasn't enough to make Sasuke snap out of his frenzy, but Itachi's hands tightened on his hips.

Sasuke turned around with the look of an aggravated lion. "Fuck do you want?"

A tall male in Itachi's age was standing by the sinks. He was good-looking, with blue eyes and long blond hair in a loose ponytail. Sasuke felt his head boil. This wanker had copied his brother's hairstyle? What the fuck?

"Get a room," the blond hissed. "I'm trying to piss, not watch gay porn."

"Sasuke," Itachi warned immediately. Sasuke clenched his teeth together and felt something coming up from his throat. He rushed over to the nearest bathroom stall and threw up, cursing constantly. He shakily rose to his feet and wiped his mouth before stepping out of the stall.

The blood froze in his veins. Not until now he had noticed the lipstick print on the front of Itachi's shirt that the pinkhead must have caused. The blond ponytail copier was leaning into Itachi. "Wanna come with me for a quickie, hm? You're a fine piece of art, just like your ass."

"Not interested." Itachi looked coldly at him and was about to pull back, but Sasuke didn't intend to stand by.

Before his mind had time to register his actions, he had thrown himself between them and shoved the other male away from Itachi.

"Fuck off," he spat. "He is _mine_."

The blond man stood up and looked Sasuke up and down. "You're a bit fierce to be a rentboy. You must be a wild one, hmm."  
Itachi growled quietly.

The sound was enough for Sasuke to completely press himself up against Itachi as the elder's back hit the wall. Sasuke reached for their zippers, pulling them down. Nothing else mattered than his own desperate need. Itachi's firm hands on his hips guided him and Sasuke felt himself become impossibly hard. He connected their lips again, mixing their saliva and roughly pulling on Itachi's hair.

"You're mine," Sasuke groaned against his lips. " _Mine and only mine_."

His hand worked with Itachi's member as he sucked on his neck, leaving a bruise beneath his teeth. He ripped Itachi's shirt off and crumpled it into a small ball. Their eyes met for a moment and Sasuke grinned wryly, glancing at the blond who stared at them.

"Bite it, Nii-san. I'm going in raw."

 


	3. ItaSasu: Stargazing

**ItaSasu - things you said under the stars and in the grass.**

Sasuke gazed at the velvet sky above; the sun was slowly disappearing behind the mountains. As the last red and golden light faded, the first stars became visible. He rolled onto his back and threw his head back in astonishment.

"Look, Nii-san!" He spread his arms in the soft blanket of grass and got comfortable. "The view is really good from here."

Itachi turned his head to look at him and smiled. "Shisui showed me this place once. No one else knows about it." The brothers were lying next to each other, both caught up in their own thoughts. The sky was turning into a deep blue, calming color, sprinkled with stars.

"Nii-san?"

"Hm?"

Sasuke couldn't meet his gaze. "Father says I must be like you, always. He says I won't ever be as good as you if I don't try harder." He tried his very best to hide the tremble in his voice, but failed.

Itachi sighed softly. "Sasuke, there is so much you need to learn about this world."

The small boy looked at him with wide, confused eyes. "What?"

Itachi smiled gently at him and moved closer, rolling over so he was lying on his side facing his brother.

"I know you are trying your hardest, Otouto. That is alright - you are still growing and learning. Your journey has only begun. One day you will be even stronger than I."

"That… that's impossible, Nii-san. Everyone knows you're the best. I just want to be like you." Sasuke looked down at the grass.

The elder reached out and ruffled his hair. "You and I are like two fruits of the same tree - we are already one. We are connected, and I will always be by your side. When you surpass me, you will surpass yourself too. Now, all you have to do is to be you."

Their eyes met - Sasuke's wide, questioning ones full of innocence, and the elder's warm, gentle ones. "I don't understand - I have to train harder! I have to fulfill my duty! Father expects me to -"

Itachi looked up at the sky above, his face unreadable. "Even when you're the strongest, you will have weaknesses. Even I am lost sometimes, and then there are those who are stronger than me who can help me find my way again."

Sasuke tried really hard to think of someone who could possibly be stronger than his Nii-san. He came up short-handed. "Shisui?" he asked, full of doubt.

"Sometimes Shisui, yes. Sometimes you." Itachi smiled at him; looking more carefree than Sasuke had seen him for many years.

"But I'm not strong enough."

"I watch you learn new things every day, Otouto. I'm always proud of your accomplishments, but that doesn't matter. You give me strength by _being_ you - not by any physical strength. The bond we share gives us strength. It wont always be easy; it will be painful and tough sometimes, but there will be happiness too. We are a part of each other. You are already good enough because we are one."

Sasuke looked up at him, still questioningly. Itachi put a hand behind his head and pulled their foreheads together gently.

"One day you will understand." He pressed their lips together softly before pulling away and smiling fondly.

Sasuke felt a slight blush spread over his cheeks. His small hand reached for his brother's, and as they lay down watching the stars again, he felt a warmth deep within his chest. His Nii-san was amazing.


	4. MadaSasu: Bittersweet

**MadaSasu - things you said that i wish you hadn't.**

He was lost, truly. In his search for the truth, for a substitute, there was no one else who could provide him with what he needed.

When the older man had cradled him in his arms for the first time, his wild mane of long hair caressing his face, Sasuke had felt the hole in his chest being numbed. For the first time since Itachi died, he felt somehow alive. Madara made him feel safe again.

Madara reminded him of Itachi in many ways. His hair had the same shade of black and the familiar silky smooth feeling; it was long enough to grasp. The bags beneath his eyes reminded him of tear troughs from another, long lost life. Sasuke would sometimes reach up to caress them absentmindedly and the elder would purr and stroke his forehead. That was bliss.

But Madara was also rough and unforgiving. He would pound Sasuke hard against the mattress, grab him from behind and pull his hair. He would not take no for an answer. His kisses were forceful, hot and harsh and Sasuke accepted them all. It was his beloved substitute, after all. Those red Sharingan eyes could inflict the worst imaginable pain and pleasure on him, just like Itachi's could.

In the end, when he fell asleep against Madara's chest at the end of a long, tiring and painful night, and felt his strong arms encircle him, everything was bearable. He owed Madara forever for that.

Their romance was dark and passionate, but it healed the wounds inside. Sasuke could put up with any rough treatment and being his doll to use at times, because at the end of the day Madara loved him.

But this night Madara hugged him harder than usual. He pulled him so close Sasuke could barely breathe. His grip was almost suffocating, he was still inside of Sasuke and had claimed him completely. They usually fell asleep tightly intertwined.

The elder's hand played with a strand of his hair. "Do you know why I love you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tried to find words, but Madara's grip didn't lessen. His body, covered with love marks and bruises, remained limp in his grip.

After all, he belonged to Madara. Madara was his world. His everything when Itachi was no more.

"Because you remind me of my sweet little brother, who died long ago. I often pretend that you're him." He nuzzled Sasuke's cheek lovingly. "You're my Izuna."

That was the first time Sasuke struggled to get away from him.

 


	5. SasuIta: Craving

**SasuIta - things you said that i wasn't meant to hear.**

Sasuke wasn't sure when his dreams started; he was only aware of waking in a haze with a flush all over his burning face, his body covered in sweat. His dreams were so intense, sometimes like the worst kind of nightmares.

He was glad he wasn't sharing bed with his brother like they did when he was younger, because he did not want to be watched in such a state. It would be terribly embarrassing; the very thought made him shiver.

Every morning when he got out of bed he saw his worn out self in the mirror; the dark blue shadows beneath his eyes and his sickly pale face. He had to give up on his hair - it remained firmly pointing in every direction. No matter how early he tried to get to bed, the insomnia had him in its iron grip before the intense, wild dreams took over. They were always so vague yet thrilling, making his heart race.

He noticed Itachi watching him closely every time they ate breakfast together; as if he was looking for something in Sasuke's face yet couldn't find it. Sasuke would usually ignore his stares or firmly stare back, annoyed.

Itachi never looked tired; he could come home from a mission in the early morning yet his hair kept its silky shine and his skin remained flawlessly clean like porcelain. Only the tear troughs could ever give away any slight change in the elder's sleeping schedule.

Sasuke rose from the table this particular morning, not in the mood to be so closely watched again. Shoving his plate with his half-eaten sunny side up egg into the sink, he barely gave the elder a glance before he left the room.

Headache. He stayed in front of the bathroom sliding door and rubbed his forehead angrily when he felt a presence behind him.

"Slept unwell, Otouto?"

Sasuke spun around. Itachi smiled fondly. "You look quite tired."

"Hn."

"Do you want me to bring you some painkillers?"

"I'm tired. Leave me alone." He moved to open the door and felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"For how many weeks have you been having nightmares, Sasuke?"

The younger of the two turned around with wide eyes. "How -"

"I've heard you being in a frenzy when you sleep. I was worried you had a fever."

The intense dream he couldn't remember lingered at the edge of his consciousness. Intense colors, a vivid velvet pink sky, warm sunlight on his face, hands on his hips…

Sasuke took a sudden breath and moved away. "It's nothing."

Itachi's dark eyes gleamed. He was so skilled at concealing his emotions when he wanted; it was impossible to know what he was really thinking. Sasuke felt his heart beat faster.

"You've been talking in your sleep as well."

Sasuke wanted to sink through the floor, but the cold feeling that enveloped him froze him completely.

"What… what … did I… say?"

The elder smoothly moved closer and his expression grew soft as he lowered his voice. He leaned in very close. "'I want you'," he cited. "'I _crave_ you.'"

Sasuke couldn't find his voice, he forgot how to breathe. The hands in his dreams, they moved lower and higher, endlessly tainting him. He closed his eyes.

"I wondered who you were talking about. I finally understood… what made you react like that in those throes of passion you were caught in. Tonight you moaned my name."

Itachi's voice was soft as a whisper, barely audible. "You said: 'Nii-san, I wanna show you…'"

The dream flashed in front of Sasuke's eyes, the intensity sent a jolt through his legs. Itachi's face was so impossibly close, his lips right in front of him.

" _Show me, Otouto_ …" he breathed.

Sasuke's hands roughly wrapped around his brother, continuing where the dream left off.


	6. ItaSasu: Shameless

**ItaSasu - things you said when i was crying.**

Sasuke bites his lip, suppressing a shiver. He stops his movements abruptly, stopping both their bodies from rocking together.

Itachi reaches up and caresses his cheek, his breathing is strained but his expression calm. "Sasuke…"

The older male turns them around, pressing them both firmly into the mattress. Itachi's arms wraps tightly around him, securing him against his chest as if he is still a small child. His right hand entangles in the soft, dark tresses while the other runs down the pale skin of his little brother.

He adores every inch of Sasuke's perfect body, the exposed smoothness. His little brother is divine, angelic. Yet, now his angel struggles to form words, the hurt visible in his eyes.

"This is the last time, isn't it?"

Itachi's eyelashes brushed his delicate cheeks as he looks down. "I can't fix you."

Sasuke separates their bodies forcefully, his eyes are red and swollen and his teeth firmly clenched.

"Stop lying!" He roughly pushes his brother off him and rolls over to the other side of the bed. Itachi lays still, completely motionless.

Sasuke turns to him, angrily trying to shake a reaction from him. "Answer me!" he shouts, almost pleading in his desperation. "Say it… Tell me the truth. What do you think of me? Why do you… why do you say it's the last time, and then you come back? You _want_ me to come back!" Leaning over his brother, he stares angrily into his eyes.

The warm drops hits Itachi in the face, one by one. He reaches up his hand but Sasuke grabs it forcefully and squeezes it. The boy in front of him is coming undone, piece by piece, and Itachi is unable to heal him.

Itachi raises his head, holding it in level with his brother's. "You can use me as much as you need to soothe your hurt, Otouto, to drown what's tormenting you. Let me carry your burden, at least for a little while. I will always be there for you, so don't feel ashamed."

He guides Sasuke's body to enter him again. "As long as you need me, I'm with you. And I have no shame."


	7. ItaSasu: Dream State

**ItaSasu - things you said when you thought i was asleep.**

Sasuke was a very curious child. Unfortunately, his mother rarely had time to explain everything he wanted to know and Itachi was secretive. But luckily he had another option to find out about everything.

"Nii-san!" He left his bed and skipped happily over the wooden floors into his favorite room. He found his brother sitting by his desk, only illuminated by a candlelight, like he always did when he wasn't out on a mission or sleeping.

"Nii-san, I have a question!" He folded his hands behind his back and looked up through lowered eyelashes.

Itachi raised his eyebrows and placed his ink pen next to a big scroll. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"What's a kiss?"

The elder tensed. "Did Shisui tell you something again?"

"Uh-huh." He nodded.

Itachi sighed. He would have to deal with his cousin sooner or later. "And…?" he inquired gently.

"Do you wanna kiss me, Nii-san?"

Itachi's shock was written all over his face, and Sasuke felt his confidence falter a bit. Kissing was good, right?

Itachi bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Here you go, Otouto. Now go to sleep, it's late."

Sasuke pouted. "But that wasn't what I meant, Nii-san!"

Itachi wanted to facepalm. Why would Shisui teach his baby brother about such things? His annoyance towards his best friend grew. Forcing himself to keep his face smooth and composed, he put on a light smile.

"We can talk more about it some othhr time, Sasuke."

Still feeling rejected, Sasuke's shoulders dropped. He looked at the floor. "Nii-san?"

"Yes, Otouto?"

"May I… sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Still curious about what Shisui told you?" Itachi chuckled and rose to his feet. Sasuke jumped over to the bed and the elder tucked him in.

"Promise me you will sleep now, Sasuke."

The younger boy nodded contently and curled up into a small ball beneath the covers. The sound of Itachi's pen gently scraping against the paper and his calm, steady breathing calmed Sasuke down. Soon he felt himself slipping into a blissful dream state, where he and Itachi where together in a happy place. He always felt so safe whenever Itachi was nearby.

Somewhere in his fleeting dreams, he felt the mattress gently sink down next to him and he was pulled into a warm embrace. Still on the verge of sleep, Sasuke sighed happily and pressed closer to the warmth.

He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, but the low, soft voice was so clear.

"If only I could, I would kiss you too."


	8. SasuIta: Too High

**SasuIta - things you said that made me feel like shit.**

"Fuck you!" He shoves the door shut roughly and his legs give in; he collapses on the floor and he is content. He is happy here in his place, of blood and vomit and empty bottles. He is caught in a perpetual high, forever staying at the top.

But the top is actually just the beginning of another low.

"Sasuke! Where have you been?"

Sasuke's cheek is flat against the cold bottom of the bathtub, but he can't for the life of him remember how he ended up there. Through the haze he is reaching out for something he can't see, and he is floating freely again.

"Fuck…" His stomach is turning again, and he has just about enough consciousness left to lift his head over the edge.

The door bursts open in a blurred part of his vision and Itachi is there. Sasuke jumps out of the bathtub only to stumble on his own feet and landing on the floor.

"For fuck's sake, fuck off! Get out of my-" He stares at a pattern in the floor he didn't notice before, it's hypnotizing him.

Itachi won't go away. Sasuke feels him inspect his clothing, the dried body fluids on his shirt. Sasuke doesn't need his fucking pity. He knows he's easy, he knows he is starved for anything that can numb the pain.

"Are you hurt, Sasuke?"

He glares at him, feeling venom lace his words. "I hate you. I bet father killed himself just to get rid of you." He clutches his head in the sudden nausea that slowly tears him apart, one piece at a time.

"You don't know what you're saying, Sasuke. You're drunk."

"Oh yeah. Fucking asshole!" He moves to stand, but it's impossible. He falls onto his bottom again. He is such a pity.

"You…" He latches onto Itachi's shirt with all his might. He doesn't know what to do with himself, everything is painful, everything is too hard to deal with. He needs a new high, his abstinence is eating him alive. But Itachi doesn't let him drink when he needs. He and his fucking purity ideals. Fuck him.

Every sensation is stronger than usual, everything is more intense. His world has more color, more hurt and more pain. His world is blood and seed and tears.

Yet, Itachi gets the worst of him every time. Itachi has to take all of his shit.

And that is enough to have Sasuke clutching onto him and kissing him feverishly, pushing them both onto the mess on the floor. "I'm sorry," he breathes harshly. "I'm sorry. I love you…" His tears are overwhelming, just like the anger was a moment ago. "I love you so fucking much, Itachi."

A hand at the back of his head reassures him, cradles him patiently. Itachi is such a fucking angel, pure and clean, while Sasuke is the worst. Itachi is the worst of Sasuke's addictions, the ones that take him so hellishly high he can't find his way to the ground again. But right now, he can see the hurt and sorrow in the other's eyes. Sasuke knows he inflicted the pain on him, again.

Yet, he can't stop.

"Give me pain," he begs. "I deserve it. Give me your worst."

Itachi's eyes are empty. "No matter what you say to me, nothing can compare to what I feel when you ask me to hurt you."

"Please," Sasuke hisses. "Do it now."

_I'm not on drugs,  
I'm just in love  
You're high enough for me_


End file.
